chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Magmon
Magmon is an UnderWorld Creature. Appearance Magmon resembles a mass of volcanic rock brought to life. He has three large spikes on his back, as well as two smaller ones on his elbows. He also appears to have two smaller volcanoes on his shoulders. Description Magmon is an awesome lava-like creature who specializes in Fire Attacks. Magmon lives in the Lava Pond. In fact, Magmon can never leave the Lava Pond for more than a few minutes to half an hour. The reason behind this is that because his body is made of the Lava Pond's molting magma (thus the name Magmon) around his fiery core. He can't leave for long without the cool air turning his flaming body to stone. Therefore, he rarely leaves unless forced out of his pond. Magmon isn't the only creature made from Elemental Forces either-Kaal is also made of such forces.Ultimate Guide Magmon is also know to have an explosive temper.[citation needed] Character History Magmon is a fiery creature, hailing from the Lava Pond. He is a Creature who’s (mostly) solid as a rock. He lives in the UnderWorld Lava Pond and does not willingly leave it. Without regular exposure to the Pond’s flowing lava, his molten core would cool dangerously and solidify… possibly turning this massive, mighty fighter entirely into stone. Magmon is one of the UnderWorld’s strongest Fire Elementalists who’s mastered the use of Fire, especially in the Lava Pond. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Magmon was the first to encounter Milla'iin. Magmon fought valiantly, and forced Milla'iin to retreat from the Lava Pond for a time. This was not the last Magmon would deal with the M'arrillian, though. Months later, Milla'iin returned and with the help of the brainwashed Khybon, was able to flood the Lava Pond. This greatly reduced the power of Magmon, and it was not long until his volcanic body began to solidify. As Magmon laid defeated, Milla'iin brainwashed the elementalist, making him into his servant. Despite being his puppet, Magmon was still unable to leave the Lava Pond for a long period of time. Instead, he would guard his master's foothold while he was away. When Agitos lead a campaign to reclaim the Lava Pond, Magmon along with many Coral Fighters, would defend the Lava Pond for their master. It was not until Kreaal, a fellow Lava Pond Native, joined the battle did the UnderWorlders begin to prevail. The two giant lava monsters clashed and ultimately, Kreaal was able to defeat Magmon. Agitos freed him from Milla'iin's control by applying a Mindband on his head. Now freed from the Chieftain's hold, Magmon's fury was unleashed and he truly became the Retalliator. For the rest of the M'arrilian Invasion, Magmon would ensure that the Lava Pond remained firmly under the UnderWorld's control, defeating any M'arrillian forces sent to reclaim it. [citation needed] After the M'arrillian Invasion, reconstruction on the Lava Pond began immediately. Chaor ordered Khybon to build the Magma Dam to stabilize the region, and for Magmon to quench any fire geysers with his unique connection to the Lava Pond. As the Lava Pond grew in strength, so did Magmon, becoming Magmon, Engulfed. [citation needed] Strategy If you have to run Magmon in your deck, then the best thing to do would be to focus on fire creatures, and boost up their fire attacks as much as you can. For Magmon, try giving him a Viledriver or Whepcrack, and throw in a Lavapond or two into your locations. Also, throw in fire attacks that are already powerful, like Torrent of Flame or Fireram. If you mix Lavapond, Magmon, Fireram, and a Viledriver, your attack would do and extra 20 damage, for a minimum of 40 damage, plus the stat check, which can boost it to 50! That's without even adding things like Song of Asperity or having a Magmon engulfed on your team, so you could defeat a creature in one attack! -Hellbringer96 Another healthy addition can be Slufurah Treacherous translator. In the Show Breakdown Appearances * Everything is in Flux : Notes * Over Under Rent Asunder :Kaz shows his Magmon card to Tom. * Fire Fighters :Kaz battles as Magmon against Heptadd. * Mystery Match :Tom battles as Magmon against Hifdan. Card Owners * Klay * Kaz *'FireKing' :He used Magmon against Tom in the episode "A Fearsome Fate." *'Tom' *'Peyton' Trivia Magmon's home is the Lava Pond, where he gains another "Fire 5". Notes and References See also Mag.jpg Mag2.jpg Magmon.png Shadow Warriors In the DS's version of the Lava pond level, you must find Magmon to warn him about the shadows and that you need the mugic fragment, Magmon says that if you find a Whepcrack, the mugic fragment is yours. External links Category:UnderWorld Elementalists Category:UnderWorld Minions Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:Dawn Of Perim Category:Forged Unity Set Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:UnderWorlders Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Rare Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Minion Category:Creatures Category:Dawn of Perim